Back Here Baby
by ussshorty
Summary: Jack chases Sam away and now he wants her back but he needs a little help to realise it. Lyrics are BBmak 'Back Here Baby'.


Back Here Baby.  
  
Sam walks down the stairs with a suitcase and Jack gets up from the couch "what the hell are you doing?" Sam starred at him, her stare had enough anger in it to scare a whole gould army."Im going to stay with a friend" Jack took the suitcase of her "what! why?" , "Jack you practically accused me of having an affair with Martouf." Jack stood there looking at Sam and before he knew it she was gone.  
  
Jack sat on his sofa with a bottle of vodka and a bag of crisps.He started to remember some past memories of him and sam *so where's he transferring from?..she is transferring from the pentagon* Jack giggled at that thought "we never did get down to armwrestling" Jack sighed and looked round him there were so many pictures of him and sam together and the team."Please come back Sam"  
  
Baby set me free from this misery   
  
I can't take it no more   
  
Since you went away nothing's been the same   
  
Don't know what I'm living for   
  
Here I am so alone   
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do   
  
Sam pulled up in the driveway to Janets house.She got out of the car and knocked on the door. "Sam,this is unexpected" Sam started to shed some tears "Sam,baby don't cry im sure its not that bad" she absorbed Sam into a hug and led her into the kitchen.  
  
"Now,tell me what's happened" she handed Sam a tissue "I think me and Jack are over."  
  
Sam got up from the chair and put the tissue in the bin "why do you think that? I thought you two were crazy about each other" , "I thought so too but he doesn't trust me." Janet got up and poured herself and Sam a glass of wine and passed it to Sam. "He practically accused me of having an affair.What am i going to do Janet?"  
  
Until you're back here baby   
  
Miss you want you need you so   
  
Until you're back here baby yeah   
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't let you go   
  
Daniel and Teal'c knocked on Jacks door and a very drunk Jack answered "well hiya cutie" Daniel looked at Teal'c but he didn't seem shocked at all. "You've been drinking. Where's Sam?" Jack looked at him "I...I..I..." Jack passes out and is caught by Teal'c. "We better get him inside and lay him on the couch.We'll stay with him 'til he sobers up or at least 'til Sam gets home" Teal's nods his head in agreement.  
  
(2 hours later) Daniel looks at his watch "its 2.00am" , "Daniel Jackson, wouldn't Major Carter be home by now?" Daniel shrug's his shoulders and Jack starts to make some movement "no tinky-winky..don't...don't kill dipsy" Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Daniel got up and went over to jack and started to shake him. "Jack! Jack!" his eyes started to open and then he swiftly got up "Sam! Where's Sam?" , "ummm...we were hoping you could tell us that." Jack fell back in his chair "Oh no,Oh no" Daniel also sat back down "Jack,what have you done?" Jack rubbed his head "I kind of accused her of having..a..affair" Daniel looked like he was going to burst out laughing. "With who did you accuse Major Carter of having an affair with?" Jack got up and poured him self a coffee "would anyone else like a coffee?" Teal'c shook his head "Daniel" , "yes please and stop avoiding the question. Jack walked over with the coffee's and sat back down in his comfy chair "I accused her of sleeping with Martouf" Daniel almost spat out his coffee "Martouf.What gave you that idea?" Jack put down his coffee mug "I saw them kiss. Remember that night where we went offworld to see Jacob and celebrate his birthday, well they kissed then." The room went silent. "O'neill.Major Carter kisses her father and it is very obvious she's not having an affair with Jacob Carter.Maybe you misread what they were doing", "oh believe me Teal'c Sam wasn't kissing Martouf the way she kisses Jacob. Daniel why have you gone so quiet all of a sudden" ,"I wasn't being quiet" , "yes you are,what are you hiding?" "I knew Sam kissed Martouf."   
  
So I told you lies even made you cry   
  
Baby I was so wrong   
  
Girl I promise you now my love is true   
  
This is where my heart belongs   
  
Cos here I am so alone   
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do   
  
"The only wrong thing i done with Martouf was kiss him" Sam looked down at her wine glass."Why did you kiss him?" Sam looked up "I don't know. He went for it and i didn't pull away.It took me by surprise" , "does Jack know this?" , "well unless he saw us then i don't know.I didn't tell him and Daniel promised me he wouldn't tell Jack" Janet stopped drinking her wine. "Wait.You told Daniel but you didn't tell me", "No.Daniel saw me and Martouf kissing and he confronted me about it when we got back to command. I'm sorry, i should of told you sooner but i was just trying to forget about it" Janet got up "Look I've got to get some sleep. Im up early but feel free to stay up as long as you like and your welcomed to stay here as long as you need" Sam got up and gave Janet a small hug "thank you" Janet smiled "Its alright.When you come up you can have cassie's room. She's on a camping trip" , "Ok.Night", "Night."  
  
Sam went into the living room and curled up on the couch.  
  
Until you're back here baby   
  
Miss you want you need you so   
  
Until you're back here baby yeah   
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't let you go   
  
"How did you know?" Jack was now pacing up and down his living room."I knew because i saw them.I confronted Sam when we got home and she said she was sorry and Jack you don't have to trust me on this but I seriously think Sam didn't sleep with Martouf" Jack stopped pacing "How do you know? Being with me didn't stop her from kissing him who says she didn't go further." Teal'c closed his eyes "O'neill.I have come to learn about your people and love very well and I can honestly say Major Carter loves you and would never try to do anything to hurt you" Daniel looked at Teal'c then to Jack "look Jack what Teal'c just said was the truth and if i was you id stop being blinded by jealousy and find her before its too late." Jack got up "you know space monkey your right and im certain she's gone to Janet's and you guys are coming with me" Jack grabbed his keys and ran out to his truck."Well off we go then" Daniel and Teal'c walked behind Jack.  
  
And I wonder, are you thinking of me   
  
Cos I'm thinking of you   
  
And I wonder   
  
Are you ever coming back in my life?   
  
Cos here I am so alone   
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do   
  
While driving Jack started to get lost in his thoughts. *I know I love her and that what happened with her and Martouf was a mistake but why didn't she tell me what happened? * "Daniel" , "Yes Jack" , "Why didn't Sam tell me about the kiss?" Daniel stretched his arms "because she was scared of what would happen. I guess she thought she might push you away." Jack didn't notice he was speeding up "so she does love me then?" Daniel felt like smacking him. "What are you a idiot? Ofcourse she loves you.Jack think of the reason why she didn't go any further with Martouf and why she walked away after the kiss." I've got to ask her before I push her away"  
  
Sam laid on the couch thinking about Jack. She'd never ever been with anyone that made her feel the way Jack did *grow up Sam. Just go see him tell him what actually happened. * Sam got up from Janet's couch and grabbed her coat and keys.  
  
"Jack isn't that Sam?" Jack jumped out of his truck "Sam!!" Jack walked over to her "Jack,what are you doing here?", "I know you kissed Matouf and I know why you didn't tell me about it." Sam took her keys out of the car lock and walked closer to Jack "But do you know that i didn't sleep with Martouf and the reason i didn't was because i love you" Jack looked her dead in the eye "Yes.I admit I was a idiot for accusing you of sleeping with him but i just don't want to lose you" Sam gives Jack a hug "You'd never lose me" Jack took Sam's hand and went down on one knee and took out a box which had been sitting in his pocket for two monthes. "Sam,even though i've been a complete idiot my love for you hasn't changed and I would love it if you did me the greatest honour and become Mrs. Jack O'neill?"  
  
Until you're back here baby   
  
Miss you want you need you so   
  
Until you're back here baby yeah   
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
  
You are the one and I can't let you go   
  
  
  
7 MONTH'S LATER  
  
"I Samantha Carter take you Jack O'neill to be my loving husband. To have and to hold, to love and obey, in sickness and it health 'til death do us part." Janet passes sam the rig to put on Jack's finger and Jack turns to Daniel "Daniel Ring?" Daniel looks in his pockets "Jack?" "im gonna.." Daniel takes the ring out of his pocket "just kidding."  
  
Jack places the ring on Sam's finger and Sam places the ring on Jack's finger."Do you Jack take Sam to be your loving wife? Will you love her, respect her and protect her in all that you do? Jack looked into Sam's eyes and smiled "I do" Sam smiled back at him "and will you Sam take Jack to be your loving husband? Will you love him respect him and protect him in all that you do?" "I do." Jacob smiled at George and whispered "my little girl is all grown up" George patted him on the back "yes and she's become a beautiful young women." "Jack and Sam infront of these people present you've taken your vows and have sworn to obey them" they gripped each others hands tighter "I know pronounce you husband and wife.You may kiss the bride" Jack smiled and swopped Sam in his arms and whispered in her ear "this is the bit I enjoy" and passionately kissed her.  
  
"Mrs.Samantha O'neill" Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek "sounds perfect" Sam pressed her head against his chest "and it will remain perfect." 


End file.
